Elsa the Snow Queen
'Elsa the Snow Queen '''is the deuteragonist of ''Frozen. She is the princess, and later queen, of Arendelle and the elder sister of Anna. She possesses the extraordinary ability to create ice and snow. She is voiced by Idina Menzel. Appearances Frozen Elsa, as a young girl, discovered she had the ability to create ice and snow, and regularly played with her younger sister Anna using them. However, when Elsa was eight, she unintentionally struck Anna in the head with her abilities, rendering her unconscious. Her parents brought the two girls before a clan of trolls, who healed Anna's wounds but also erased her memories of Elsa's powers. Believing it to be for the best, Elsa's parents isolated the two from each other and tried to help Elsa control her powers. However, Anna continually asked Elsa to play with her again. However, one day, both their parents died at sea, much to Elsa's distress. Three years after the incident, Elsa was to be crowned queen. Though Anna was ecstatic at having the gates open so she could meet the townspeople, Elsa was secretly nervous of her powers being exposed to the public. However, her coronation went off without incident, and she and Anna finally were able to meet each other and exchange words. However, Elsa immediately turned down Anna's idea of spending time with each other, sending Anna into a gloomy mood. However, Anna returned to Elsa and asked her for her wedding vows, as she was being married to Prince Hans. Elsa immediately denied their marriage, upset that Anna would marry a man she just met. This led to an argument in which Elsa finally revealed her powers in a fit of rage, much to everybody's shock. The Duke of Weselton, a dignitary from another kingdom, immediately labelled Elsa a monster and ordered his guards to seize her. However, Elsa escaped into the mountains and unintentionally set off an eternal winter. Unaware of this, Elsa decided to embrace her abilities and created an ice palace, where she intended to live in eternal solitude. It wasn't long before she was visited by Anna, a living snowman named Olaf, and an ice harvester named Kristoff, who intended to return her to Arendelle so she could put a stop to the curse. However, upon being informed that she had cursed Arendelle, Elsa lost control of her powers and struck Anna in the heart. Unaware of this, she then created a snow golem named Marshmallow, who threw the trio out of the castle. However, Elsa was oblivious to the fact that she had frozen Anna's heart, which would eventually kill her. Later on, Hans and several soldiers arrived at the castle to detain Elsa, and in the process knocked Marshmallow into a chasm. Though Elsa tried to defend herself against the soldiers, Hans redirected a crossbow meant for Elsa into her chandelier, which fell and nearly crushed her. However, Elsa was instead knocked unconscious and imprisoned back in Arendelle. After she awoke, Hans pleaded for her to return summer to Arendelle, but she admitted that she didn't know how. Shortly afterwards, a dying Anna returned to Arendelle and asked Hans to kiss her, as an act of true love would thaw her frozen heart. However, Hans refused and revealed his true intention of ruling Arendelle, and left Anna to die before telling the dignitaries that Elsa had killed Anna and sentenced her to death. However, Elsa escaped into a fjord, followed by Hans, and in her panicked state, she created a snowstorm around the kingdom. As the blizzard raged on, Hans managed to reach Elsa and told her that she had killed Anna, causing her to break down. Hans used the opportunity to try and murder Elsa by striking her with his sword. However, Anna intercepted the blow just as she froze solid, shattering the sword and rendering Hans unconscious. When Elsa noticed Anna apparently dead, she wept as she realized it was her fault for what had happened. Fortunately, Anna's sacrifice for Elsa constituted as an act of true love, and she returned to normal, much to Elsa's relief. Upon realizing that love was the key to controlling her powers, she managed to undo the eternal winter and restore summer, and in the process, her bond with Anna was restored. Hans was shipped back to the Southern Isles to face punishment for his actions and the Duke of Weselton was informed that Elsa had cut off trade with Weselton due to his crimes against her. Elsa also created a flurry for Olaf to help him survive during summer, and also created an ice rink for Anna and the townspeople to skate on. Category:Frozen characters Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Living characters Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:Deuteragonists Category:Royalty